Financial security is a universally shared goal. People seek financial security in a variety of ways including purchasing insurance, saving money for retirement, saving money for children's education and the like. However, individuals and other entities might not be aware of all of the various financial coverage products (e.g., insurance products, roadside assistance, etc.) available to them or facets of life that may be impacted by financial concerns. Additionally, the individuals or entities might also be unaware as to the relative importance of various financial protections.